Find You!
by BabyBluec
Summary: Ketika bintang dan bulan telah dihapuskan maka takkan ada lagi setitik cahaya pada malam hari -Uknown- it's Yoonmin!
1. Prolog

**18!**

 **BL!**

 **it's Yoonmin!**

 **slight**

 **Vkook! Namjin!**

Setiap takdir manusia pasti berbeda beda karena manusia diciptakan dengan cara yang berbeda beda

Tidak ada takdir yang menyakitkan

Takdir adalah segala rencana tuhan yang harus dijalani dengan senang hati

Dengan begitu kita akan bahagia

-MYG-


	2. chap 1

**_Part1_**

"Kami akan menikah" Ujar seorang _[1]Namja_ bersurai hitam pada kelima sahabat nya

"Mwo?!?!" Teriak kelima namja itu bersamaan

Ya mereka adalah Bangtan Boys kumpulang manusia yang terlahir dengan bakat sempurna

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dan Jimin tak percaya bagaimana bisa _[2]Hyung_ satu kampung halaman nya itu tiba tiba berkata akan menikah dengan sahabat sehidup semati nya

"Berhentilah bercanda Yoon" Ucap Seokjin selaku namja paling tua disana

Yoongi mengangkat satu alis nya "Kau tau aku kan? Aku tak pernah bercanda dengan perkataanku"

Ya Jin tau Yoongi memang serius hanya saja Jin ragu dengan perkataan Yoongi

"Wae? Kupikir kau masih suka dada perempuan Yoon" Kali ini Namjoon ketua Bangtan dengan segala kemesuman nya

"Tentu saja aku masih suka dada perempuan sampai akhirnya aku meniduri seseorang dengan benda menggantung di selangkangannya" Ujar Yoongi santai dan vulgar

Hoseok hanya menggeleng geleng melihat kelakuan Yoongi "Jangan sefrontal itu Hyung "

Sedangkan Jimin? Dia hanya menunduk tak tau harus bersikap apa

"Apa maksudmu hyung" Jungkook mengangkat suara nya

Kemudian Yoongi menceritakan semua nya

 _Flashaback on_

 _Kejadian itu terjadi seminggu yang lalu ketika Bangtan sedang makan malam bersama seperti biasa. Awalnya tak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan sampai akhirnya setelah selesai makan Yoongi merasa tubuh nya benar benar panas,kebetulan saat itu Yoongi sedang mendapat giliran tugas mencuci piring_ _Ketika sedang mencuci Yoongi menggeliat tak nyaman rasanya benar benar panas dan entah mengapa mencuci piring saja membuatnya terangsang_ _Belum sampai disitu ketika Yoongi sibuk dengan tubuhnya tiba tiba Jimin datang dan berkata_

 _"Hyung? [3]Gwenchana?" Yoongi tak menjawab dan masih sibuk menggeliat sambil mencuci pirin_ g

 _Merasa diabaikan Jimin mendekat dan menaruh tangan nya pada dahi Yoongi mengecek suhu tubuh Yoongi_

 _Yoongi yang benar benar sedang sensitif terhadap sentuhan,menepis tangan Jimin "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!"_

 _Dan membentak nya_ _"A..aku hanya memeriksa mu hyung,lebih baik kau istirahat sepertinya kau tak enak badan biar aku saja yang mencuci" Ucap Jimin_

 _Yoongi hanya mengangguk dan memberikan sarung tangannya pada Jimin ketika memberikan sarung tangan.Tangan mereka bersentuhan dan itu benar benar membuat Yoongi semakin terangsang_

 _"Haish ada apa denganku,aku tidak sebejat Namjoon. Bagaimana bisa dengan sentuhan saja junior ku sudah sesak di dalam"_ _Dengan segera Yoongi pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ia benar benar menerkam Jimin_

 _Yoongi menuntaskan nafsu nya dengan melakuakan Onani didalam kamar mandi_ _Setengah jam Yoongi melakukan Onani tetap saja tubuh nya masih terasa panas dan belum terpuaskan_

 _Tok_ _Tok_ _Tok_

 _"Hyung.. Kau di dalam?" Itu suara Jimin_

 _"Enghh...Ya...shhh..Ada apa Jim" Ucap Yoongi sekuat tenaga menahan desahan nya_

 _"Aku ingin buang air kecil hyung cepatlah"_

 _"Nghhh...aku masih lama Jim...emmm...Pakai kamar mandi atas saja" Yoongi benar benar frustasi sekarang suara Jimin bagaikan candu baginya_

" _Taetae sedang menggunakan kamar mandi atas dan Namjoon hyung menggunakan kamar mandi belakang"_

 _"Tunggu saja mereka...shhhh..." Yoongi mengerang frustasi kenapa Jimin tak kunjung pergi_

" _[4]Aigoo aku sudah tak tahan hyung" Suara Jimin bergetar_

 _Sebenarnya Jimin sudah bolak balik berkali kali dan mereka bertiga benar benar lama menggunakan kamar mandi bayangkan saja Jimin sedari tadi menahan urine nya sembari naik tangga dan turun lalu ke halaman belakang dan kembali lagi kesini_

 _Dorm Bangtan bisa dikatakan cukup luas jadi Jimin sudah tak bisa berjalan ke halaman belakang ataupun menaiki tangga lagi, satu satu nya harapan hanyalah Yoongi hyung nya cepat selesai_

 _"Hyung!! Biarkan aku masuk aku hanya ingin buang air kecil" Jimin menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi tetapi tak dihiraukan oleh Yoongi_

 _Akhirnya Jimin mencoba membuka knop pintu dan yang benar saja pintu kamar mandi nya tak dikunci_ _Jimin kaget ketika melihat Yoongi sedang melakukan Onani_

 _"Yak! Bocah! Sudah kukatakan jangan masuk!...ughhh"_

 _"Mian aku tak tau kau sedang onani hehehe"_ _Jimin segera menuntaskan acara membuang urine nya_

 _Hanya dengan melihat Jimin sedang buang air kecil Yoongi mendapatkan ereksi nya_

 _Tanpa disadari Yoongi mendekati Jimin dan ouch_

 _Junior nya kembali berdiri menantang_ _Yoongi meremas bongkong indah milik Jimin_

 _"H...Hyung" Jangan lupakan Jimin yang masih mengeluarkan cairan urine nya_

" _Sudah kubilang...Jangan masuk.. Ini salahmu Jim" Jimin bergidik ngeri ketika Yoongi mengucapkan kata kata seduktif tepat di telinga nya_ _Tanpa aba aba Yoongi memasukan miliknya kedalam lubang Jimin. Hal itu membuat Jimin sangat kaget_

 _"ARGHHHHH...Hyung...[5]Appo" Tepat ketika Yoongi memasukan milik nya Jimin mengeluarkan urine terakhir nya_

 _"Kau akan menikmati nya"_ _Dan malam itu dilanjutkan dengan desahan desahan liar dari kamar mandi bawah_

 _Flashback off_

"Astaga! Kau memperkosa Jimin,Yoon?" Ucap seokjin tak percaya

"Aku tidak berniat melakukan nya Jimin datang dan aku tak tahan untuk menerkam nya"

Jimin semakin menunduk dan meremas baju nya. Yoongi benar benar menceritakan nya dengan detail hal itu membuat wajah Jimin memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau tiba tiba terangsang seperti itu Hyung" Jungkook bertanya memang mengherankan bagaimana bisa sehabis makan tiba tiba terangsang

Yoongi mengangkat bahu tak tahu

Ketujuh Namja itu diam dalam pikiran mereka masing masing

Tiba tiba Hoseok membuka suara nya "Jangan jangan kau habis meminum obat perangsang hyung" Yoongi berfikir seingat nya ia tak meminum obat apa apa

"Aku tidak mengomsumsi obat"

"Atau..." Semua orang menengok ke arah Taehyung

"Atau?" Tanya Namjoon

"Ada yang memasukan obat perangsang ke makanan mu?" Ucap Taehyung dengan gaya seperti detektif

"Siapa yang memasukan nya? Disini hanya ada kita bertujuh" Ujar Jungkook

"Yang memasukan nya adalah orang yang paling berpeluang memasukan obat perangsang itu" Jawab Taehyung lagi

Mereka semua diam dan bersama sama menatap seokjin "mwo?"

"Kau yang memasak Hyung" Ucap Namjoon

"Lalu?"

"Kau yang memasukan obat perangsang itu kan?" Ucap Yoongi

"Aigo! Jangan menuduh sembarangan memang nya jika aku yang memasak aku yang memasukkan obat itu? Lagipula apa tujuan ku memasukan obat itu?" Seokjin kesal dituduh oleh teman teman nya

"Kami hanya menerka,Jangan marah Hyung" Jawab Hoseok

Jin tak menjawab ia hanya melanjutkan acara makan nya

"Ah! Satu pertanyaan lagi" Ucap Namjoon

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa kalian akan menikah? Kalian kan hanya berhubungan sex"

Jungkook,Taehyung,Dan Hoseok mengangguk angguk setuju sedangkan Jin melanjutkan makan dalam diam dan merajuk

Jimin semakin meremas baju nya dengan kuat

"Jimin Hamil"

 **Deg**

 _[1]Namja = laki laki_

 _[2]Hyung = sebutan kakak laki laki untuk seorang anak laki laki_

 _[3]Gwenchana = Baik baik saja_

. _[4]Aigo = Aduh,Oh My god_


	3. chap 2

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi berada di kamar Yoongi dan Jin

Namjoon berkata bahwa Yoongi dan Jimin harus berada di satu kamar agar dapat mempererat hubungan mereka

Tetapi dikarenakan Jin tak mau sekamar dengan Hoseok ia bertukar dengan Taehyung. Kenapa? Jin bilang Hoseok Jika tidur mengerikan ia akan meraba raba tubuh nya sendiri dan mendesah dengan liar

Lalu Hoseok bilang Taehyung jika tidur tidak bisa diam jadi ia menyuruh Taehyung ke kamar Jungkook

Jadilah Yoongi sekamar dengan Jimin lalu disusul Namjoon dengan Jin dan Taehyung dengan Jungkook

Dikamar Jimin dan Yoongi benar benar merasa canggung

"Hyung" panggil Jimin memecah keheningan

"Hm"

"Mian"

"Hm"

"Hyunggg" Jimin merengek karena hanya dibalas gumam an oleh Yoongi

"Mwo jim?!?" Yoongi membentak Jimin dan sukses membuat Jimin diam dan tak berani berbicara lagi

Tak mendapat balasan Yoongi memutar balik badan nya dan mendekati Jimin

"Mianhe Jim" Ucap nya sambil mengelus surai merah muda milik Jimin

"Hikss..." Tubuh Jimin bergetar menandakan ia tengan menahan tangis nya

Yoongi kaget dan segera duduk di atas tempat tidur "Wae?? Uljima,Aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu" Tangisan Jimin semakin kencang

Yoongi bingung harus apa,Pasalnya ia bukanlah seseorang yang pandai memperlakukan orang lain dengan baik

"Miannn Jim,aku janji takkan membentakmu lagi... Berhentilah menangis" Ucapnya lembut

Jimin menatap Yoongi sendu "Hyung...kau menyesal?" Yoongi diam tak tahu harus menjawab apa

Jika dikatakan menyesal mungkin ia menyesal tetapi jika ia mengatakan seperti itu ada kemungkinan Jimin akan menangis lagi

"Aku tak menyesal Jim mungkin memang sudah takdir ku seprti ini jangan bertanya hal aneh lagi lebih baik kau tidur sekarang" Ucap Yoongi lalu merebahkan tubuh nya disamping Jimin dan memeluknya

"H..hyung.."

"Stttt,tidurlah"

Jimin mengangguk patuh dan mulai terlelap dalam mimpinya

Tengah malam tepat pukul tiga pagi Jimin merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari perut nya segera ia bangun dan ke kamar mandi

"Hoekkkk"

Yoongi yang terganggu dengan suara bising bising akhirnya bangun

"Jim?"

Yoongi mencari Jimin dan ternyata Jimin ada di kamar mandi dengan posisi tangan memegang wastafel

"Kau tak apa?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sedang mengeluarkan isi perut nya tak tahu harus apa

Karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa akhirnya Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin dan mengetuk kamar Namjoon

"JIN HYUNG!!!!!" Teriak Yoongi sambil menggedor gedor pintu kamar Namjoon

Sesaat kemudia Jin keluar dengan wajah bantal nya

"Yak! Jangan mengganggu malam malam aigooo" Ucap nya kesal

Yoongi hanya menarik Jin yang masih setengah sadar ke kamar nya "Jimin muntah hyung,apa yang harus kulakukan?" Jin masih mengumpulkan kesadaran nya

1

2

3

"MWO?!?!" Jin segera mengambil minyak angin dan menghapiri Jimin kemudian mengoleskan nya pada tenguk Jimin

Yoongi hanya diam

"Yak! Jangan hanya diam disana! Ambilkan air hangat cepat!" Perintah Jin pada Yoongi

Yoongi mengangguk dan mengambil segelas air hangat lalu diberikan pada Jin

Jin menyuruh Jimin meminum air hangat itu dan menuntut nya ke kasur

"Masih mual Jim?" Jimin mengangguk "sedikit hyung"

Jin menatap iba pada Jimin sekaligus menatap Yoongi sinis "Yak! Jika Jimin mual segera ambil Minyak angin dan bantu dia! Bukanya meninggalkan nya dan menggedor pintu kamar ku" Jin mulai mengoceh pada Yoongi

"Aku kan tidak tahu" Yoongi membela dirinya sendiri

"Jim sekarang kau tidur,besok kau suruh Yoongi mengantarmu ke dokter kandungan" Yoongi sempat ingin protes tetapi dibalas tatapan tajam dari Jin

"Tidak ada penolakan! Ini anakmu" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk perut Jimin yang masih rata

Yoongi hanya memutar kelereng matanya malas dan berbaring di sebelah Jimin kali ini tanpa memeluknya sedangkan Jin sudah keluar

Sebenarnya Jimin ingin dipeluk hanya saja ia tau bahwa Yoongi takkan mau melakukan nya

Menit menit berlalu Jimin masih tidak bisa tidur sedangkan Yoongi sudah terlelap di alam bawah sadar nya

Jimin ingin membangunkan Yoongi tetapi ia takut Yoongi akan membentak nya lagi

Akhirnya Jimin mendekat pada Yoongi dan memeluknya,menghirup dalam dalam aroma Yoongi sampai akhirnya tertidur

Pagi datang matahari mulai menunjukkan wajah nya dengan malu malu begitu pula dengan Jimin ketika bangun betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Yoongi tengah menatap nya

"Sejak kapan kau memelukku?" Tanya Yoongi dengan wajah datar nya

Jimin yang baru sadar melepaskan pelukan nya "Ehh...Mian Hyung" Jawab nya dengan wajah memerah

"S..se..semalam aku tak bisa tidur jadi aku memelukmu" Jimin benar benar malu ketika tertangkap basah memeluk Yoongi

"Ne,Cepatlah mandi hari ini kita akan ke dokter kandungan kan Jangan lupa kita ada fanmeeting hari ini" Ucap Yoongi

Jimin menatap Yoongi "hyung" ucap nya "Jika kita ketahuan oleh kamera bagaimana hyung? Apalagi jika ketahuan PD-nim" Kedua manik mata Jimin berkaca kaca

Yoongi harus bersabar menghadapi Jimin yang benar benar sensitif semasa kehamilany "Tenang saja..Kau percaya padaku kan?" Jimin menggeleng

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Aku seperti ini karena mu! Kau menyebalkan hyung" Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin beranjak dari kasur lalu menuju kamar mandi

"Haish,aku bisa gila lama lama"

Tak mau menunggu Jimin,Yoongi turun kebawah dan nampak lah Jin yang tengah memasak

"Hyung" panggil Yoongi lalu duduk di kursi

"Mwo"

"Kau menyuruhku ke dokter kandungan? Lalu bagaimana jika kami tertangkap kamera? Lebih baik kita menyewa satu dokter saja" Jin kaget mendengar penuturan Yoongi

"Bukankah kalian sudah pernah ke dokter kandungan?" Tanya Jin memastikan,Yoongi menggeleng "lalu bagaimana kau tau Jimin hamil?"

"Dengan test pack" Jin mengeritkan dahi nya bingung,Yoongi yang menyadari nya akhirnya menceritakan bahwa lima hari setelah mereka melakukan sex Jimin.merasa mual awalny Jimin tak percaya bahwa ia hamil karena mual nya tak kunjung sembuh dengan konyol nya Jimin mengetes dengan test pack dan mengatakan pada Yoongi tak lupa dengan test pack ny

"Kau percaya begitu saja dengan test pack?" Tanya Jin

"Wae?"

"Aigooo test pack itu belum tentu benar seratus persen" Jawab Jin

"Tapi Jimin mengalami mual tiap hari"

"Siapa tau ia masuk angin"

"Masuk angin tidak sampai seminggu hyung"

"Haish _[1]Jinjja_ nanti aku akan menyuruh hoseok menelfon kenalan nya"

"Kenalan hoseok?"

"Yaaaa hoseok pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa teman nya ad yang menjadi dokter tapi aku tak tahu dokter apa"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk angguk mengerti

 _[1]Jinjja = benarkah_


	4. chap3

"Kenalanku dokter jiwa hyung bukan dokter kandungan" Ucap Hoseok

Kini ketujuh namja itu tengah sarapan pagi dan berdiskusi tentang dokter untuk Jimin

"Lalu bagaimana? Kita tak mungkin menyuruh Jimin ke rumah sakit kan?" Jungkook mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Taehyung

Berbagai pendapat mereka usulkan dari Namjoon yang mengusulkan untuk memakai pakaian serba hitam sampai Jungkook yang mengusulkan menculik salah satu dokter di rumah sakit

"Tapi yang terpenting..." Jin menggantungkan omongan nya "Kalian sudah mengabarkan kedua orang tua kalian?" Tanya Jin pada Yoongi dan Jimin

Kedua manusia itu hanya menggeleng "aku belum siap" Jin mengendus kesal "Jika Jimin saja belum siap bagaimana bisa kalian merencanakan akan menikah aigoooo"

Yoongi dan Jimin saling bertatap tatapan "Kami berencana menikah setelah selesai melakukan wings tour"

Perkataan mereka sukses membuat kelima namja itu tersedak

"Hyung" Namjoon merendahkan suaranya

"Mwo?"

"KAU TAHU? WINGS TOUR BARU DIADAKAN BULAN DEPAN! DAN WINGS TOUR BERJALAN SELAMA SETENGAH TAHUN! AIGOOO JIKA KAU MENUNGGU SELESAI WINGS TOUR,BAYI JIMIN AKAN LAHIR TERLEBIH DAHULU SEBELUM KALIAN MENIKAH" Teriak Namjoon dengan segala kegemasan nya pada Yoongi

Jimin menepuk dahi nya "Ne,benar kata Namjoon hyung" Lalu kemudian menatap Yoongi

 _"Memang itu yang kurencanakan jadi ketika bayi Jimin telah lahir aku tak perlu menikahi nya Tch! Namjoon mengganggu saja" - Yoongi_

"Oh ya? Aku tak memikirkan sampai disitu" Jawab Yoongi asal

Namjoon memicingkan mata nya menatap Yoongj curiga " Benarkah? Kurasa kau memikirkan sampai disitu Hyung" Yoongi hanya memutar bola mata nya malas

"Sudah lah Joon sekarang lebih baik kalian memikirkan bagaimana agar Jimin dapat ke dokter kandungan" setelah mengatakan itu Yoongi mendapat pukulan dari Hoseok

"Itu anakmu! Kenapa harus kita yang berfikir Aigooo" Yang lain mengangguk setuju mendengar ucapan Hoseok

"Maksudku kalian membantuku berfikir Haish! Jangan memukulku nanti otak genius ku tak berfungsi lagi" Jin hanya menatap kelakuan Yoongi yang benar benar suka seenaknya

"Nanti akan kutelfon sepupu ku Minhyun sepertinya ia punya kenalan dokter kandungan" Ucap Jin

"Minhyun wanna one hyung?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran

Jin mengangguk "Mwo?!?!" Ucap Jungkook terkejut "Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita?"

"Memang nya kau tak menyadari persamaan wajah tampan kami berdua ya walaupun aku lebih tampan" Ucap Jin memuji dirinya sendiri

"Kau terlalu percaya diri hyung" Jungkook menatap Jin jijik

Yoongi yang sedari tadi diam dengan fikiran nya akhirnya berbicara "Aku masih penasaran" Semua beralih menatap Yoongi

"Siapa yang memasukkan obat perangsan pada makanan ku?" Seketika Jin mengubah ekspresi wajah nya

"Intinya aku tak melakukan nya" Jin diam sesaat dan membuka mulut nya lagi

"Lagipula,Selain diriku semua bisa dicurigai"

Kemudian Jin menceritakan semuanya ketika ia memasak Jungkook mengatakan bahwa Namjoon memanggilnya dan setelah Jin pergi menemui Namjoon ternyata Namjoon berkata bahwa ia tak memanggilnya. Lalu sekitar setengah jam setelah Jungkook,Jimin datang dan meminta dicarikan sepatu nya . Tidak lupa dengan Taehyung yang membantu nya memasak dengan embel embel ingin belajar memasak

Saat Jin menceritakan semua nya Jungkook mulai salah tingkah "Lebih baik kita selidiki bersama tanpa menuduh yang lain,Setuju?" Ucap Jungkook mencoba mengalihkan perhatian

Semua mengangguk setuju

Setelah selesai sarapan Jimin menarik Yoongi ke kamar mereka

"Mwo Jim?"

Jimin menyuruh Yoongi duduk berhadapan dengan nya di atas kasur "Hyung" Jimin menatap kedua manik mata Yoongi dalam dalam "Sepertinya aku curiga pada Hoseok Hyung" Ucapnya lagi

Yoongi hanya mengangkat satu alis nya "Wae?"

"Begini,Hoseok hyung duduk disamping mu kan hyung?" Yoongi mengangguk

"Bisa jadi seperti ini saat kita sedang berbincang bincang hoseok hyung memasukkan obat itu diam diam dan kau tak menyadari nya,kau kan terlalu cuek hyung" Jelas Jimin,Yoongi hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Lalu bagaimana bisa dia memasukkan itu tanpa ada yang melihat nya?"

"Kau ingat saat Hoseok Hyung menjatuhkan minuman Namjoon Hyung yang berada di depan nya sampai gelas itu pecah? Mungkin saja ia sengaja untuk menarik perhatian kalian" Ucapan Jimin cukup masuk akal tetapi tidak mempunyai bukti yang kuat

"Lalu buktinya?" Seketika Jimin diam "Maka dari itu kita harus mencari bukti nya hyung heheh" Jimin hanya menyengir tak jelas

Yoongi mendengus kesal "Jika belum ada bukti jangan menuduh sembarangan" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya "Ne,maka dari itu aku hanya memberitahumu hyung"

"Lalu? Kau tak mencurigai Jin hyung?" Tanya Yoongi

"Ani" Jimin menggeleng "Padahal ad kemungkinan juga Jin Hyung yang memasukkan obat perangsang itu kan? Bukankah dia yang memiliki peluang paling besar?" Jimin diam

"Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan Jim,Kejadian ini siapapun dapat melakukan nya" Jimin masih diam "Lagipula aku tak memperdulikan orang yang memasukan obat perangsang itu,Lebih baik kau diam dan urus diri mu mengerti?" Jimin hanya mengangguk ingin rasanya ia menjawab tetapi jika Yoongi sudah bersikap lembut seperti itu Jimin tak berani membantah

"[1]Kajja sepertinya dokter ny sudah datang" Ajak Yoongi ketika mendengar suara mobil

Dan ternyata benar ketika Jimin dan Yoongi turun nampaklah seorang namja berpakaian santai "ini dokter nya?" Tanya Yoongi

Jin mengangguk "Ne,Aku mengatakan agar dia memakai baju santai agar tidak ada yang curiga"

Kemudian Jin menyuruh Dokter itu untuk memeriksa Jimin "Hmm kasus ini sangat langka" ucap dokter itu ketika selesai memeriksa Jimin

Jin bertanya apakah Jimin benar hamil atau tidak dokter hanya tersenyum dan mulai menjelaskan "Sebenarnya tak ada yang aneh hanya saja Jimin memiliki lebih banyak Gen wanita daripada Gen Pria itu sebab nya Jimin dapat hamil,Sebenarnya tak masuk akal tetapi begitulah kuasa Tuhan kita tak pernah tau" Jin dan Yoongi hanya mengangguk angguk

"Jadi siapa suami nya?" Yoongi mengangkat tangan

"Ne,Karena Jimin adalah laki laki ... Kehamilan nya benar benar rentan walau ia mempunyai rahim tetap saja rahim nya itu tidak bekerja seperti kebanyakan wanita rahim nya sangat kecil mungkin itu akan berpengaruh pada embrio di dalam perut nya"

"Jangan sekali kali membuat dia stress dan terbentur karena tali plasenta yang berada dalam tubuh Jimin benar benar tipis kemungkinan keselamatan bayi hanya 50% sampai akhirnya ia lahir" Jimin mengaga tak percaya

"L..lima puluh persen?" Dokter itu mengangguk,Entah mengapa Jimin merasa sangat khawatir pada bayi yang berada dalam tubuh nya

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Jimin,Dokter itu tersenyum "Jangan khwatir selama kah menjaga kesehatan aku yakin bayi mu baik baik saja" Mendengar perkataan dokter,Jimin merasa sedikit lega

"Dan.." Dokter itu menatap Yoongi "Bisakah kita bicara berdua saja?" Yoongi mengangguk dan keluar bersama dokter

"Ad apa dok?"

"Ehmm...begini karena Jimin adalah laki laki dan ya kau tau ia tak mempunyai jalan lahir" Yoongi mengangguk "Ketika melahirkan mau tidak mau ia harus di operasi" Yoongi mengangguk lagi "Tapi setelah saya memeriksanya daya tahan tubuh Jimin tidak terlalu baik,Mungkin karena bayi yang ia kandung"

"Jadi maksudmu kemungkinan saat operasi Jimin takkan selamat dengan bayi nya?"

"Ne"


	5. chap4

"Hyung,tadi dokter berkata apa?"

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi tengah bersiap untuk konser

"Hanya menceramahiku tentang kesehatanmu,Jangan lupa meminum vitamin yang diberi" Ucap Yoongi lalu masuk ke ruang ganti baju

Setelah mendengar penuturan Yoongi,Jimin mencari vitamin nya "Hyung kau letakkan dimana vitamin ku" Yoongi tak menjawab

"Hyunggg" Lagi lagi tak ada jawaban akhirnya Jimin membuka fitting room dan nampaklah Yoongi yang tengah toples "YAK!KENAPA KAU SUKA SEKALI MASUK TANPA IZIN!" Teriak Yoongi ketika Jimin masuk tanpa permisi

Jimin mempoutkan bibir ny kesal "Aku sudah memanggilmu,Dimana vitamin ku hyung" Yoongi mendengus kesal "didalam kantong plastik berwarna putih" Jimin mengangguk dan sebelum keluar Jimin menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pipi Yoongi

"YAK!PARK JIMIN" Jimin keluar dengan wajah memerah sebenarnya Jimin hanya menguji keberanian nya lagipula sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi suami istri jadi Jimin akan berusaha agar tidak canggung jika bersama Yoongi

Jimin mengambil vitamin ny lalu meminum nya saat itu juga Yoongi keluar dari fitting room "Jangan terlalu mengeluarkan tenaga mu di atas panggung nanti" Ucap Yoongi lalu bersiap siap ke belakang panggung

Kini Bangtan tengah memulai konser nya,awalny semua berjalan dengan lancar hanya saja Yoongi terus memperhatikan Jimin takut ia kelelahan dan ternyata benar saat turun dari panggung wajah Jimin benar benar pucat

Saat semua staff dan kru sudah pulang Yoongi menghampiri Jimin yang tengah membersihkan make up nya "Sudah kubilang jangan mengeluarkan semua tenaga mu"

" _[2]Gwenchana_ aku ingin menunjukkan semangatku pada ARMY hyung" Yoongi menyentil dahi Jimin pelan "ARMY akan khawatir ketika melihatmu pingsan,Jangan membantahku Jim!" Lagi lagi Jimin mengangguk patuh

"Kau juga jangan terlalu terlihat jelas jika sedang memperhatikan Jimin,hyung" Taehyung datang membawakan semangkuk bubur "Ini,Aku tau kau belum makan dari pagi kan Jim?" Perkataan Taehyung sukses membuat Yoongi menatap Jimin intens

Kemudian Yoongi pergi "Jaga anak ini alien,aku mau ke toilet" Ujar Yoongi sebelum pergi

"Yak! Tae! Kenapa kau beri tau Yoongi hyung,dia marah padaku sekarang" Entah mengapa semenjak masa kehamilan nya Jimin merasa lebih sensitif pada Yoongi,Jika Yoongi marah ia akan sedih Jika Yoongi bersikap lembut padanya ia akan merasa nyaman dan lebih parah nya lagi Jimin takkan pernah bisa tidur jika tidak memeluk Yoongi

"Lebih baik kuberi tahu dia,Agar kau lebih menjaga kesehatan mu" Ujar Taehyung lalu menyuruh Jimin menghabiskan bubur nya

Dan lagi...

Ketika bubur itu sudah habis Jimin merasakkan badanya panas sekali "Tae..." Panggil Jimin "Mwo?" Jimin menatap Taehyung sendu "Panas...ugh" Kali ini Jimin menggeliat tak nyaman

Taehyung mengeritkan dahi nya bingung "Ada apa denganmu?" Jimin hanya bergerak gerak tak nyaman

Taehyung tahu ada yang tak beres dan segera menelfon Yoongi beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi datang "Ada apa dengan anak ini?" Taehyung menggeleng tak tau

Jimin sudah tak tahan dan mulai menyentuh tubuh nya sendiri "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!?!" Ucap Yoongi panik "Ugh...panas hyung"

Taehyung tiba tiba membisikan sesuatu pada Yoongi

' _Hyung bantulah Jimin,Aku akan menjaga di depan'_

"Yak! Alien! Kau beri dia obat perangsang?!?!" Seketika juga kepala Taehyung dipukul oleh Yoongi "Aniiii,aku tak melakukan nya tetapi seperti nya ia benar benar terangsang sekarang hehehe sukses hyung" Ucap Taehyung lalu melenggang pergi

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang tengah menyentuh tubuhnya "Jangan sentuh tubuhmu sendiri bodoh!" Ujar nya lalu menghempaskan tangan Jimin "ughh...hyung...panas...ini sungguh menyiksa" Yoongi melihat Jimin dengan wajah merah dan keringat bercucuran jadi ikut terangsang

"Jangan menggodaku bodoh" Jimin memajukan tubuhnya sehingga menempel pada Yoongi Dan membisikan sesuatu secara seduktif di telinga Yoongi "Hyung...Fuck me harder...ugh..."

Taehyung benar benar menjaga pintu dan terdengar suara suara mistis dari dalam "Ughhh... Mereka tak perlu teriak teriak seperti itu juga,Jika ada yang mendengar bagaimana" Oceh nya pada diri sendiri

Dan benar saja tiba tiba Hoseok datang "Alien!!!" Dan merangkul Taehyung "sedang apa kau?" Tanya hoseok "Anu..."

" _Sebut namaku Jim"_

 _"Nghhh...Y...Yo..Yonghi...Shhh...Lebih dalam...nyahh"_

Belum sempat Taehyung berfikir tiba tiba suara mistis itu terdengar lagi "Itu suara Jimin?" Tanya Hoseok penasaran "Hahaha aku tak mendengar suara apapun hyung mungkin kau salah dengar,lebih baik kita mencari makan kajja" Taehyung merangkul Hoseok dan segera pergi dari sana

" _Ada yang disembunyikan" - Hoseok_

"Gwenchana Jim?" Yoongi dan Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan sex mereka

"Huaaa,Bokongku sakit hyung!! Kau harus tanggung jawab" Yoongi mendekati Jimin "Biar aku obati" Kemudian Yoongi membelai bokong Jimin pelan dan meremas nya "nghhh..." Terdengar suara desahan si empunya bokong indah itu "Sepertinya kita perlu satu ronde lagi Jim"

Berakhirlah pasangan Yoonmin dengan melanjutkan aksi mereka

"Darimana saja kalian?" Tanya Namjoon yang tengah duduk di depan tv

Setelah melakukan aksi mereka Yoongi dan Jimin baru pulang pukul 11 malam tentu saja mereka pulang dengan kendaraan yang berbeda dengan member lain

"Jalan jalan hyung" Jawab Yoongi berbohong

"Oh artinya aku salah dengar ketika ada yang berbicara ' _nyahhh...H..hyung...i...wanna cum...nghhhh'_ " Namjoon menirukan intonasi bahasa yang tadi sore ia dengar dan sukses membuat wajah Jimin memerah sepenuhnya

"Kau salah dengan hyung" Lagi lagi Yoongi menanggapi perkataan Namjoon dengan santai sedangkan Jimin? Ia sudah berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh nya

Yoongi duduk disebelah Namjoon "Jangan berbohong padaku Yoon,Bau mu tidak bisa membohongiku" Ujar Namjoon "Neee,Aku melakukan nya! Puas kau?" Namjoon mengangguk

"Apa kau mulai menyukai nya? Sepertinya Yoongi sudah berbelok" Yoongi tau Namjoon tengah menggoda nya "Kau tau? Ada seseorang yang memasukan Obat perangsang pada bubur Jimin" Namjoon terlihat kaget " Siapa orang itu?"

"Taehyung yang membawakan bubur untuk Jimin" Lagi lagi Namjoon menganga tak percaya "Jadi selama ini Taehyung pelaku nya?!?!" Yoongi hanya diam

"Entahlah" Lalu sedetik kemudia ia tersenyum

" _Aku tau siapa pelakunya" - Yoongi_

 _{2} Gwenchana = Tidak apa apa_

 **Merry Xmas semuanyaaaa :))))**


	6. chap 5

Pagi ini dorm Bangtan dibuat ribut karena berita dari dispacth

 _"Sepertinya kedua member dari Bangtan Boys tengah menjalin hubungan,Dan lebih parahnya lagi hubungan sesama jenis! Kedua member itu adalah Suga BTS dan Jimin BTS dikabarkan mereka melakukan s*x di ruang istirahat kemarin malam setelah melakukan konser"_

Dan di bawah berita itu terlihat foto Jimin dan Yoongi tengah melakukan sex tetapi foto itu tidak terlalu jelas

"Aigooo siapa yang mengambil foto ini" Namjoon mengurut kepala nya frustasi "Kalian ini! Sudah kubilang hati hati kamera ada dimana mana kenapa kalian melakukan nya di sembarang tempat" Mulai lah Jin dengan ocehan nya

Sedangkan Jungkook,Taehyung,Dan Hoseok tak berani berbicara karena mereka tahu sesuatu buruk pada karir mereka akan terjadi

"Setau ku Taehyung menjaga pintu depan" Ucap Yoongi menatap Taehyung meminta penjelasan "Ahh..anu..Hoseok hyung datang dan aku terpaksa meninggalkan pintu nya miannn" Ucap Taehyung menunduk menyesal karena kurang berhati hati

"Berarti ini salah Taehyung" Jawab Yoongi lagi "YAK! KAU INI! SUDAH SALAH MASIH BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU" Jin benar benar emosi mendengar penuturan dari Yoongi

"Sudahlah ini bukan salah siapa siapa,tapi kurasa ada yang tak beres disini" Ujar Namjoon

Jungkook yang tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Namjoon akhirnya bertanya dan Namjoon menjelaskan bahwa seharusnya kemarin semua orang sudah pulang termaksud para kru dan staff jika kru dan staff sudah pulang artinya studio sudah dikosongkan lagipula Namjoon,Jin,Hoseok,Dan Jungkook telah memastikan bahwa semuanya sudah pulang

"Maksudmu pelaku nya ada diantara salah satu dari kita Joon?" Yoongi menerka dan benar benar tepat sasaran "Gotcha! Kau tau maksudku"

"Tapi itu hanya perkiraan ku" Ucap Namjoon lagi

"Tapi siapa?" Kali ini Jimin yang bertanya

"Hmm mungkin salah satu yang tidak menyukai hubungan kalian"

"Nugu?"

"Entahlah"

Tepat dipercekcokan mereka dua orang tengah tersenyum licik

 _"Apakah aku telah memusnahkan bintang dan bulan? Ah berarti langit malam tanpa cahaya akan datang sebentar lagi" - Uknown_

 _"Aku tau itu kau" - Yoongi_

"PD-nim telah menelfonku" Namjoon mengangkat suara dan seperti yang ia duga raut wajah mereka sudah khawatir

"Apakah ia terlihat marah?"

"Bagaimana intonasi suara nya?"

"Apa saja yang ia bicarakan?"

"Apa karir kita akan berakhir sampai disini?"

Berbagai pertanyaan menghujam Namjoon dan hanya di balas senyum an oleh Namjoon "Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan,Aku akan bicara pada PD-nim kalian percaya padaku kan?" Mereka semua mengangguk

Ya sekarang yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah percaya pada pemimpin mereka. Jimin bersyukur karena Namjoon adalah pemimpin mereka menurut Jimin,Namjoon adalah sosok ayah di dalam keluarga Bangtan. Setiap masalah yang ia dan member lain keluarkan pasti Namjoon akan menanggung semua nya mengingat hal itu membuat Jimin ingin menangis

"Astaga,kau kenapa Jim?" Tanya Jin ketika melihat kedua mata Jimin berlinang air mata "Na..namjoon hyung akan baik baik saja kan?" Jimin menatap Jin penuh harap "Namjoon akan baik baik saja Jim " Ucap Jin menenangkan _[1]Dongsaeng_ nya itu

"Aku baik baik saja,Jangan pikirkan aku Jim" Kali ini Namjoon yang menenangkan Jimin

"Semenjak masa kehamilan kenapa kau jadi sensitif sekali Jim" Yoongi kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jimin dan mendudukan nya dipangkuan Yoongi

"Sepertinya kau harus beristirahat" Yoongi menggendong Jimin dan membawa nya menuju kamar mereka "Mian telah membuat kalian repot" Ucap Yoongi sebelum meninggalkan mereka semua

Jimin memekik saat tubuh nya diangkat dan menenggelamkan wajah nya pada dada bidang milik Yoongi "Entahlah,Mungkin bawaan bayi" Yoongi mengelus surai rambut milik calon kekasihnya itu "Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu Jim,Kesehatanmu lebih penting" Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Yoongi

Selalu saja ketika sudah menghirup aroma tubuh milik Yoongi maka Jimin akan tertidur dalam pelukan nya

"Aigoo,anak ini" Yoongi menggendong tubuh Jimin dan meletakkan nya di kasur dan menyelimuti nya saag Yoongi ingin kembali ke bawah Jimin menahan tangan nya dengan mata setengah terbuka "Hyung,Jangan pergi" Yoongi tersenyum "Ne,Aku disini tidurlah" Kemudian Yoongi berbaring disamping Jimin

Jimin senang Yoongi memperlakukan nya dengan sangat baik tetapi ia juga sedih ketika mengingat Yoongi memperlakukan nya dengan baik karena tanggung jawab tidak lebih

Mungkin Jimin telah mempunyai perasaan pada Yoongi sebelum insiden ini maka dari itu ketika Jimin tau bahwa ia mengandung anak Yoongi ia tidak terlalu sedih dan mungkin ada sedikit rasa bersyukur

"Saranghe Yoongi Hyung" Ucap Jimin lalu memeluk erat Yoongi

"Bagaimana Joon?" Kini Yoongi dan Namjoon tengah berdiskusi di studio milik Namjoon

Yaa setelah Jimin terlelap Yoongi langsung pergi menghampiri Namjoon dan tentu saja Yoongi mendengar semua perkataan Jimin

"PD-nim menyuruh kita untuk bubar" Yoongi mengangguk mengerti "Kita memang sudah keterlaluan" Ucap Yoongi

Namjoon dan Yoongi kemudian diam dan kalut dalam pikiran nya masing masing

 _[1] Dongsaeng = Adik laki laki_


	7. chap 6

"Jadi sesuai keputusan Bangtan akan bubar"

Semua member Bangtan beserta Bang Sihyuk dan Manager mereka tengah berada di ruang meeting untuk mendiskusikan tentang hal ini

"Mwo? Jadi kita benar benar akan bubar?" Terlihat raut kecewa di wajah Jungkook

"PD-nim maafkan semua kesalahan kita ne?" Kali ini Jimin yang membuka suara ia sadar semua ini salahnya

"Tak apa Jim,ini semua murni kecelakaan" Dan semakin besarlah perasaan bersalah Jimin

"Jika sudah seperti ini ya sudah terima saja" Hoseok mengatakan dengan wajah tersenyum nya

Ruangan meeting benar benar diselimuti kesedihan 4 tahun mereka berjuang dan 7 tahun bersama kecuali Jimin karena Jimin memang hanya traine 1 tahun dan yang lain 3 tahun

Rasanya berat untuk mereka kecuali satu orang

 _"Sekarang langit benar benar kehilangan Bulan dan Bintang nya" - Uknown_

Namjoon,Jin,Dan Yoongi hanya diam menatap keempat dongsaeng mereka yang tengah bersedih "Semoga ini keputusan terbaik" Ucap Namjoon lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Yoongi dan Seokjin

"Ehm" Yoongi berdeham semua mata menatap pada nya "Aku ingin memberi tahu pada kalian sesuatu yang telah kupendam lama" Ujar nya

Yoongi memberi kode pada Namjoon,dan segera Namjoon keluar dan masuk dengan seseorang

"Sepertinya salah satu dari kalian mengenal nya" Yoongi mengeluarkan senyum smirk nya dan benar saja salah satu dari mereka sudah sangat shock dan berkeringat dingin

"Jadi ada yang mengenal nya?" Semua saling berpandangan kecuali Hoseok "Oh jadi tidak ada yang mau mengaku,Kita tanyakan saja langsung pada orang nya ne?" Yoongi tersenyum bukan dengan senyum manis nya tetapi dengan senyum licik nya

"Seonho,Siapa orang yang kau kenal disini?" Lalu seonho menunjuk ke arah Hoseok "Ouch! Bagaimana bisa kau berkenalan dengan nya?" Lalu seonho menceritakan semua nya dari awal pertemua nya dengan Hoseok adalah di toilet . Hoseok datang dan bertanya pada Seonho apakah ia ingin mengetahui suatu rahasia lalu Seonho mengangguk dan Hoseok menyuruh Seonho pergi ke suatu ruangan dan merekam segala yang terjadi di ruangan itu

"Dan ruangan itu adalah tempat dimana aku melakukan sex?" Terkutuklah Yoongi dengan segala perkataan nya yang tak tahu malu "Ne" Seonho mengangguk sedangkan Hoseok hanya meremas remas baju nya

"Sialan" satu kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Hoseok "Mengapa kau melakukan itu Jung?" Jin bertanya setengah tak percaya

"Hyung kau sudah tidak sayang pada kami?" Jimin kini sudah berlinang air mata benar benar sakit rasanya ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang ia sayangi ternyata berkhianat

"Tch! Aku hanya tak suka pada si pucat itu" Ucap Hoseok setengah mencibir

"Aku juga tak terlalu menyukai Yoongi,tetapi aku tidak segila dirimu Jung,Kau lebih mengutamakan rasa tidak sukamu daripada karir kita sebagai Bangtan... Aigoo kau benar benar egois " Jin menatap Hoseok tajam tak menyangka dongsaeng nya akan melakukan hal ini

Hoseok tersenyum sinis "Egois? Lebih egois siapa yang lebih mementingkan kenikmatan sex daripada Bangtan?" Yoongi ingin protes tetapi sudah dipotong oleh Jimin "Yoongi hyung tak bersalah hyung"

"Jangan membela nya Jim! Semua itu salah nya!" Jimin menggeleng sekarang air mata nya sudah sepenuhnya keluar "Ani!!! Aku yang salah hyung,aku yang memasukan obat perangsang itu" Semua terlihat terkejut mendengar perkataan Jimin kecuali Yoongi sendiri

Semua berawal dari perasaan Jimin yang tak pernah dibalas oleh Yoongi. Jimin benar benar menyukai hyung nya itu tetapi Yoongi benar benar cuek padanya sampai akhirnya Jimin memiliki sebuah ide konyol,Saat Jin sedang menyiapkan makan malam Jimin meminta Jin untuk mencarikan sepatu nya tepat saat itu juga Jimin memasukan obat perangsang pada makanan Yoongi

"Lalu pada bubur mu?" Tanya Jungkook dan dibalas gelengan oleh Jimin " Aku tak tahu"

"Itu aku" Yoongi membuka suara nya

"Bisa kau jelaskan Min?" Tanya Jin kesal mengapa semua masalah jadi serumit ini "Ya,Taehyung telah membeli bubur itu sebelum aku menghampiri Jimin dan kulihat ia meninggalkan bubur itu sebentar dan pergi ke toilet saat itu juga aku memasukan obat perangsan nya" Jelas Yoongi , Jungkook mengerling tak suka "Bukan itu hyung,Jelaskan mengapa kau memasukan obat perangsang itu!" Yoongi menggaruk tenguk nya yang tak gatal

"Hanya untuk balas dendam" Kemudian tersenyum "Setelah mengetahui bahwa Jimin yang memasukkan obat itu aku jadi berniat untuk balas dendam" Wajah Jimin benar benar merah padam ia tak menyangka Yoongi sudah tau

"B..ba..bagaimana kau bisa tau bahwa aku yang memasukkan obat itu h..hyung?"

"Kau menginggau saat itu chagiyaa" Jimin benar benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya pada segitiga bermuda dan takkan pernah kembali lagi

' _Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku menginggau seperti itu!' - Jimin_

"Aigoo aku tak mengerti lagi dengan kalian berdua huh" Ucap Hoseok frustasi ketika melihat Yoongi mendekati Jimin dan memeluknya lalu Jimin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Yoongi

Jin yang semula diam kemudian mengeluarkan suara nya "Kupikir Taehyung dan Jungkook bekerja sama untuk memasukkan obat perangsang itu" Jungkook menatap Jin tak suka

"Wae? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau mempunyai gelagat aneh saat aku menceritakan semuanya,Lalu setelah kau datang Taehyung menghilang dan akhirnya aku memasak sendirian huh" Dan lagi lagi Jungkook salah tingkah

Taehyung yang melihat itu segera membuka suara "Jangan memojokkan kekasih ku seperti itu hyung" Ucapan Taehyung sukses membuat semua orang mengeluarkan bola mata dari tempat nya

"K..kekasih?" Tanya Namjoon,Taehyung mengangguk "Ne,kami menjalin hubungan diam diam lalu saat aku sedang memasak dan Jungkook berbohong pada Jin sebenarnya Jungkook berkata bahwa ia ingin bermanja manja denganku" Perkataan Taehyung sukses membuat Jungkook menutup wajah nya malu

Reflek Namjoon tertawa dengan keras "Ternyata bukan hanya kita Hyung" Lalu menatap Jin

Jin hanya menggaruk garuk leher nya yang tak gatal

Bang sihyuk tersenyum senang karena semua masalah telah selesai "Ehm" Semua menoleh ke arah Bang Sihyuk "Karena semua masalah sudah diselesaikan,aku akan mengumumkan yang sebenarnya"

"Kalian tak akan kehilangan pekerjaan kalian hanya saja Yoongi dan Jimin mengundurkan diri sedangkan Hoseok pilihan ada di tangan mu" Jelas Bang Shiyuk "Dan satu lagi... Grup kalian akan diubah namanya menjadi 'Beyond The Scene' Ini adalah grup baru kalian anggap saja kalian akan debut kembali dan 'Bangtan Boys' akan benar benar hilang bersama kenangan" Ujar nya lagi

"Jadi apa maksud semua ini?" Jin masih dibuat bingung dengan keadaan yang berbalik balik seperti ini

Namjoon menceritakan semua pada Jin,Sehari sebelumnya Yoongi mendatangi Namjoon awalny Namjoon juga mengira bahwa Bangtan akan bubar tetapi Yoongi menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui dan meminta Namjoon berbicara lagi pada Bang Sihyuk dan begitulah Bang Sihyuk yang mengusulkan ide ini

"Jadi kita tidak benar benar bubar?" Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah berbinar binar,Bang Sihyuk mengangguk

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling bertatap tatapan "Kita tidak jadi bubar YAYYYY" Kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan layaknya anak kecil yang tengah diberi mainan baru

"Lalu Hoseok? Bagaimana dengan mu?" Hoseok menggeleng "Tidak,aku akan mengundurkan diri juga" Hoseok menarik nafas dalam dalam "Karena tujuanku sebenarnya adalah menghancurkan Bangtan dan ARMY" Kali ini Hoseok tersenyum

"Karena aku ingin memusnahkan Kasih dan Kepercayaan agar Cinta tak pernah ada di dalam sini" Lalu Hoseok menunjuk tepat pada sebelah kiri dadanya

Katakan Hoseok aneh tetapi ia benar benar benci dengan yang namanya cinta karena menurutnya cinta selalu membuat manusia sengsara

Bahkan cinta adalah neraka yang sesungguhnya

 _9 maret 2020_

 _"[1]Saengil Chukkae Chagiyaaa"_ Seorang Namja membawa sebuah kue bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday My Beloved Husband'

Benar benar terkesan berlebihan tetapi itulah Jimin selalu berlebihan Jika itu menyangkut Yoongi

"Kau sengaja eoh? Kau tau aku tidak suka coklat" Ujar Yoongi ketika melihat istri nya (ralat suami nya) tengah membawa kue coklat

"Kau tidak suka coklat Hyungie? Padahal coklat itu manis sama sepertiku ... Jika kau tak suka coklat maka kau tak menyukaiku donk" Jimin memasang raut wajah ingin menangis

Yoongi mendecih pelan "Yayaya,aku suka coklat puas kau?" Sedetik kemudian Jimin tersenyum "Neeee" Lalu meletakan kue diatas meja dan memeluk Yoongi yang tengah membaca koran

"Tiup lilin nya Hyungie" Yoongi menurut dan meniup lilin nya

Jimin duduk dipangkuan Yoongi "Hyung,Hoseok Hyung apa kabar ya"

Yoongi mendesah kesal "Untuk apa memikirkan dia"

"Entahlah ketika melihat bintang bintang itu aku teringat perkataan Hoseok hyung"

Ya mereka tengah berada di teras rumah itu sebab ny Jimin dapat nelihat Bintang Bintang yang sedang menyinari langit malam

"Kita harus bersyukur dengan adanya Bintang dan Bulan,Langit takkan gelap"

"Begitu pula dengan kita dengan ada nya Kasih dan Kepercayaan,Maka hati takkan kosong" Yoongi mengusak surai rambut Jimin "Karena cinta adalah cahaya yang menerangi hati Ne?" Yoongi mengangguk

Mereka menatap Langit yang bersinar terang malam ini suasana begitu hening sampai akhirnya terdengar suara bayi dua tahun menangis

"Sepertinya malaikat kecil kita merindukan mu" Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal "Enak saja! Kau harus membantuku mengurus Yoonji! Kajja" Jimin menarik paksa Yoongi dan menemui anak mereka

Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan bersyukur pada Tuhan betapa bahagianya ia sekarang memang dulu ia sempat menolak keberadaan Jimin tetapi kian lama dan seiring berjalan nya waktu perasaan itu muncul pada dirinya

Ia benar benar merasa telah menjadi namja paling beruntung karena dapat bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai dan dikaruniai seorang malaikat kecil

_

 _[1] Sangiel Chukkae Chagiya = Selamat Ulang Tahun sayang_

_

 **Kamsahamnida untuk yang sudah review dan menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini**


	8. sequel

"Kami akan menikah" Hoseok terbatuk ketika Yoongi mengatakan hal itu

Setelah mengatakan hal itu suasana menjadi riuh apalagi ketika Yoongi menceritakan semua nya. Sungguh Hoseok benar benar tak menyangka

Mendengar pernyataan Yoongi semua perasaan Hoseok tercampur aduk

Hoseok hanya bisa memasang senyum terpaksa nya dan bersikap seperti biasa

Ya...

Hoseok menyimpan perasaan pada Jimin padahal Hoseok paling membenci dengan perasaan semacam itu

Hoseok membenci perasaan cinta karena [1]Eomma nya sangat mencintai [2]Appa nya

Karena besar nya cinta Eomma pada Appa ketika Appa bermain diam diam dibelakang Eomma,Eomma hanya berkata "Tak apa,Setindaknya ia masih mencintaiku"

Hoseok tak mengerti lagi bagaimana bisa Eomma nya berkata bahwa Appa masih mencintai Eomma sedangkan Appa serjng bermain dibelakang Eomma

Sampai suatu hari Appa memberikan sebuah surat cerai pada Eomma

Saat itu juga Hoseok membenci Appa nya dan membenci kata "Cinta"

Ketika Appa memberikan surat itu dan meninggalkan Eomma

Eomma melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan memutuskan urat nadi nya

Saat itu Hoseok masih bersekolah dan mendapat kabar bahwa Eomma telah tiada dan hanya diberikan sebuah secarik kertas "Mian,Aku benar benar ibu yang buruk ne? Aku bahkan tahu bahwa Appa mu tidak mencintaiku tetapi aku tetap mempertahankan nya.. Hahaha Eomma mu ini benar benar Eomma yang paling buruk Hoseok"

Saat itu juga Hoseok menangis meraung raung

Ia tak membenci Eomma nya karena selama ia hidup Eomma yang mencarikan nafkah untuknya

Bagaimana dengan Appa? Ia hanyalah seorang parasit yang suka menghambur hamburkan uang untuk bermain dengan jalang di luar sana

Hoseok benar benar kesal pada Eomma tetapi ia tak membenci nya sungguh

Karena Hoseok tahu ketika ia menelfon Eomma yang sedang bekerja

Ia tahu bahwa tempat itu adalah neraka bagi Eomma

Itu adalah tempat yang aneh

Tetapi Hoseok tahu Eomma melakukan semua itu demi menghidupi hidup Hoseok

Bahkan di akhir hayat nya pun Eomma tetap memberikan sebuah warisan atas nama Hoseok yang mencukupi kebutuhan nya sampai ia bekerja nanti

Itulah mengapa Hoseok menuliskan lagu "mama" di album wings

Semua berawal dari Jimin

Hoseok yang benar benar membenci "Cinta" mulai jatuh pada Jimin

Ketika perasaan itu kian bertambah,seketika Hoseok kembali mengenang Eomma dan menuliskan lagu tentang Eomma nya

Hanya Jimin yang dapat mengubah jalan fikir nya

Awalnya Hoseok pikir Jimin adalah dongsaeng yang memiliki hati seperti malaikat

Ketika semua anggota berulang tahun tak pernah Jimin absen untuk memberikan kado dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun walaupun mereka dipenuhi dengan jadwal jadwal padat

Tetapi sayang nya semua itu tak berngsur lama

Hoseok menyadari itu

Jimin selalu memperhatikan Yoongi

Tetapi Yoongi tak pernah merespon nya

Hoseok mengabaikan semuanya dan membiarkan perasaan nya pada Jimin semakin dalam

Tetapi memang bukan takdir nya Hoseok benar benar hancur ketika mendengar perkataan Yoongi

Rasa benci yang telah terkubur lama kemudian bangkit dan bersatu dengan rasa benci yang baru

Aura iblis menguasainya

Tekadnya sekarang hanyalah "Menghancurkan Bangtan"

Hoseok tahu bahwa menghancurkan Bangtan merupakan pelampiasa

Tetapi siapa yang akan berfikir jernih ketika kebencian telah menguasainya?

Dan ketika Bang Sihyuk mengatakn Bangtan akan bubar Hoseok tersenyum senang

Tetapi semua nya hancur ketika Namjoon membawa Seonho masuk dan menghancurkan segala rencana nya

Kini Hoseok teringat dengan secarik kertas yang berada di kamar nya sehari sebelum meeting

"Takdir adalah sesuatu yang harus diterima dengan senang hati"

Rasa benci masih tersimpan dan membuat Hoseok mengundurkan diri

Beberapa tahun setelah kejadian itu

Hoseok tak sengaja melihat Yoongi dan Jimin tengah membeli peralatan bayi

Seketika senyum tercetak di wajah Hoseok

"Jimin bukanlah takdirku"

Yoongi melihat Hoseok dan meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah membeli pakaian

"Lama tak berjumpa"

"Bagaimana kabar anakmu hyung"

Yoongi tersenyum "Sangat baik"

Hoseok ikut tersenyum

"Aku menerima takdir ku dengan senang hati" Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya lagi

"Kau yang mengirimkan kertas itu hyung?" Yoongi mengangguk

Yoongi berkata bahwa awalnya ia tidak menyukai sifat Jimin

Bahkan Jimin adalah anggota yang paling tidak Yoongi suka di Bangtan

Tetapi takdir berkata lain

Seorang yang ia benci adalah takdir nya

Takdir benar benar kejam

Padahal Yoongi menyukai pekerjaan nya

Namun ia harus berhenti karena Jimin

Tetapi Yoongi tahu bahwa takdir harus diterima dengan senang hati

Ketika Yoongi merelakan semua nya

Seorang CEO dari agency terkenal menawarkan nya pekerjaan sebagai penulis lagu

Dan kini Yoongi menjadi penulis lagu terkenal

"Jung,Kau tahu? Tidak ada takdir yang mengerikan,Yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana sikap kita menghadapi takdir"

Hoseok menatap Yoongi

Benar benar sosok yang dewasa

Berkat Yoongi...

Kini Hoseok menjalin kehidupan yang lebih baik

 _"Ketika kita berusaha melawan takdir,maka takdir akan memperburuk kehidupan mu" - Hoseok_ _"_

 _Tak ada takdir yang mengerikan" - Yoongi_ _"_

 _Semua orang pasti akan bahagia" - Jimin_

_

 _[1] Eomma = Ibu_

 _[2] Appa = Ayah_


End file.
